Shoot!
by Inudoggie
Summary: As a young woman living on her own in New York City, Ty hopes to become a great photographer much like her hero, Peter Parker. Though she cares not for Spider-Man, can she change her views as she finds out that there is more to Parker than meets the eyes?
1. Along Came a Spider

**Chapter 1**

Horns blared and voices made sure that silence was just a myth as New York bustled through another day. From somewhere on the sidewalk coins chimed musically together as they lay in the outstretched palm of a resident of this town. She gazed at the newspaper stand and greedily grabbed the latest issue of The Daily Bugle. Her eyes grazed over the colored pixels of the latest cover story picture in hopes of finding those two wonderful words. And there they were! She handed the chrome colored coins to the salesman and giddily skipped down the sidewalk, practically running back to her apartment. And running was difficult on the crowded sidewalk on this particularly busy day. The sun blazed over head as she ran the many blocks back to her home. When she reached it, she paused for a moment to make sure that her treasured paper was still tucked underneath her arm. Still winded, she took the elevator up to her room despite the threatening noises it made as it climbed higher and higher into the sky. Reaching her floor she rifled through her pocket and pulled out her keys. _Come on! _She willed silently. _Come on! _Click. "Yes," she cried pushing her way into the small apartment. Throwing the paper onto her bed she seized a pair of scissors and hastily cut the photo off the front page. Grabbing some packaging tape she made a makeshift lamination-like covering on the photo, then hung it on her wall with normal scotch tape. "Hello? Anyone home?" A call came from her door as it was opened, the owner of the voice not waiting for an answer. The woman stepped back to admire her newly collected photo. A sigh came from behind her as the newcomer stepped up the her side. "Another one of his pictures?" she asked, "You are going to be broke if you keep buying these dumb papers just for the front page." The woman just smiled and looked at her friend. Her friend, in returned, shook her head knowingly. "Boy, you sure are something else, Ty."

Ty was once again gazing at the walls of her room. They were completely covered with photographs. Some were of birds in the park and of old men playing chess. But most of them were of New York's hero, Spider-Man. Ty scoffed. Spider-Man. Sure he did good and all that, but he was just a man in tights too scared to show his own face. She didn't really trust him. "In the world we live in today almost no one would do that much good and ask for nothing in return," she said aloud to herself. "Then why," her pals would ask, "Are your walls covered in him?" _The answer is simple, _Ty thought to herself. _It's not the man in the photograph, but the man taking it. _"Peter Parker" Ty said aloud in admiration. If there was anyone who deserved more credit than Spider-man, it was him. To Ty, Peter Parker was the greatest photographer in all of New York and beyond. Her greatest dream was to meet him someday. A glance around Ty's room would prove why. A student at a University in New York, Ty was in the field of photography. The sound of a shutter closing was the sweetest of all sounds to her. She spent days pooling over new photo ideas and looking at the works of her hero, Mr. Parker. Ty looked at the photo that she had stuck on her wall earlier that day. Spider-Man was once again flying through the city doing good of some sort. In the corner of the picture "Photograph by Peter Parker" was printed in a small, fine print. "I must work hard to reach his level of skill," Ty said aloud snatching up her camera. "And I must never give up!" With this Ty slammed her apartment door shut and ran down the many flights of stairs instead of taking the possessed elevator down. She than began the journey to Central Park, her favorite place for taking pictures. There were also many picture opportunities on the way there. She quickly snapped pictures of ever day life as people briskly made their way though the busy city. Suddenly an ambulance blared it's way past Ty. She immediately changed her direction and ran as fast as she could toward the billowing cloud of smoke that the ambulance was headed towards. _Where ever there's trouble, _Ty thought to herself, _There'll be Spider-Man_. _And where ever there's Spider-Man_, she grinned, _There'll be Parker!_

By the time Ty had reached the fire the building was completely consumed in flames. Screams came from inside the building and Ty got Goosebumps all over her arms despite the blazing heat coming from the building. She pulled out her camera and hastily snapped photos of firemen pulling people to safety. Then he came. "Spider-Man! Look! It's Spider-Man!" Ty turned towards the person who had called out. It was a young boy covered in sooty ash. She allowed her gaze to follow his pointing finger to the figure zipping his way into the enflamed building. Ty's finger pressed the camera button double time as the insect looking hero carried person after couching person out of the smoke and set them safe and sound on the street below. She moved closer and closer to the building as her camera greedily snapped the photos. Too close! Someone screamed and Ty quickly pulled her eyes away from the camera long enough to realize that a large piece of the building had broken free and was falling….straight at her. With seconds to move, Ty's brain froze. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her eyes shut. Wham! A strong force hit Ty's body and she felt as if she were flying, falling into nothing._ I must be dead, huh? _She thought sadly to herself. _And I never got to meet him. _Suddenly Ty felt her feet firmly touch the ground. She opened her eyes, confused. Looking back at her were two large silvery-white slanted teardrop shaped eyes. She gasped in surprise. Spider-Man, the Spider-Man, stood before her, his hands still on her waist. "You ok?" he asked. She nodded and breathlessly sputtered out a, "Thank you." The blue and red clad man put his hand to his head as if tipping an imaginary hat. "Don't mention it." he said as he stepped back from her. His head motioned towards her camera. "A photographer. Nice choice of career," he said, then shot his thread up to some unknown spot then swung off to make sure no one was left in the collapsing building. Ty stood in dazed. Spider-Man had just saved her life. _And he likes photography? _She wondered in amusement. "Maybe he's not so bad after all," she said aloud with a laugh. Then, as he swung out of the building one final time she raised her camera and pressed her finger to the shutter button. "Thanks Spidy," she whispered as she took her first photo of the young hero. "Thank you!"


	2. Getting to Parker

Ty sighed as she rested her head against the park bench she slumped in. Her camera lay in her lap. Ty lazily opened her eyes and gazed out at the world before her. She had taken pictures of trees, pigeons, roller-skaters, bikers, people picnicking…what more could there be? Well, she did have a few Spidey photos. Maybe that was a start. Realization suddenly hit Ty like a ton of bricks, and she leapt from her seat at the bench and raced home. Passing many nice photo opportunities, Ty raced back to her apartment and up the many flights of stairs to her quarters. Fumbling for her keys, she finally managed to get inside. She ran straight to her bathroom-turned-darkroom and began her work. That night, as she laid down to go to sleep, Ty thought of the photos that hung from the wire stretching across her bathroom. A red and blue figure stole the attention for a majority of the photos, and one of the photos was exactly what Ty needed to meet Peter Parker.

The Daily Bugle was even busier than the street outside of it. People raced back and forth waving papers above their heads and shouting about deadlines. But above all of the voices one could be made out the clearest. As Ty neared J. Jonah Jameson's office she realized that the powerful voice belonged to him. She neared his office door and reached for the handle when a voice suddenly asked, "What are you doing?" Ty turned to see a beautiful dark haired woman sitting behind a large desk._ Uh Oh!_ Ty thought with worry. "I…um…," Ty cleared her throat and straightened up more. "I need to speak to Mr. Jameson," she delivered more confidently. "Well do you have an appointment?" the woman asked, eyeing the camera around Ty's neck. "Oh, uh…" Ty started. The woman glanced at a clipboard then looked back to Ty. "Are you Celia Maxine, because if you are I wouldn't keep him waiting!" she told Ty with eyes that glittered with amusement. Ty caught on quickly. If this woman was giving her an opportunity she'd better take it. "Yes, that's me," Ty said hastily. "Thank you," she added with a nod. The woman returned the nod as Ty opened the door and slipped into the room. Just then a woman with big, blonde hair approached the desk. "Excuse me," she said with an all too fakey accent, "I'm here to see Jonah." She flashed her pearly whites. "I'm sorry," the dark haired Betty replied, "He's in a meeting." The blonde looked confused and glanced at her watch. "With whom?" she asked impatiently. Betty flashed her own pearly white teeth. "Why," she said matter-of-factly, "with you!"

Ty stared blankly at the man seated behind a large desk in front of her. She realized that he was talking to her. "I asked," he practically yelled, "What are you doing in here?" "Oh," Ty replied hastily pulling out a manila envelope and emptying the contents. "Oh," Jameson mocked, "I don't have time for _oh_! What, are you selling cookies? Sorry, not interested. Call my wife on that one. Move along now girl scout" Ty took a step towards his desk and held up some pictures to him. "I have some pictures for you," Ty said, hope gnawing at her stomach. "Pictures?! We don't need pictures," Jameson said turning away from Ty's outstretched hand. "Jonah," another man standing in the room said quietly, "Deadlines in ten minutes." Jameson mumbled something not audible and then turned to Ty. "Fine," he yelled, wrinkling his nose, "Let me have a look!" he snatched the photos from Ty's hand and riffled through them. "Crap….crap….hate it….this sucks…." he sorted through them with ease barely even glancing at the photos. Ty tried to hide her disappointment as eh flew past every one of her photos. She had some great shots of Spider-Man pulling people from the building fire that she'd thought he'd love. Finally he stopped at the picture Ty had taken of Spider-Man swinging away from the burning building. "This is the worst one yet!" he declared. Suddenly he looked from the photo to Ty. "I'll use it and give you fifty bucks. Give me this headline, 'Spider-Man: Saving New York from fires or fleeing from the scene of them?', got it?" He threw the photo to another man that stood by the door. Jameson eyed everyone in the room. "What are you waiting for, Chinese New Year? Go, go, go!" Ty watched everyone scamper out of the office. "Here," Jameson handed a piece of paper to Ty. "Take this to the lady at the desk there. Thank you. Buh bye!" He sent her off with a wave of his hand. Ty practically ran out. That man sort of scared her. Nearing the dark haired lady again Ty said, "Im supposed to give this to you." The woman took the paper and in return Ty got 50. "wow," Ty gasped, "Just like that?" "Yup, just like that," the woman replied. Ty grinned. "My name will be in the paper with the photo right?" she asked hopefully. "Uh huh," the lady replied. Ty practically jumped. "Thank you so much!" cried gleefully. "You know," Ty said in a more hushed tone, "for letting me in." The woman smiled. "No prob," she grinned. "I can't stand that woman and I'll do anything to annoy her," she added while nodding towards an irritated looking blond woman who was storming into Jameson's office. "So I should be thanking you for giving me the opportunity to do just that." The lady winked and Ty gave a small laugh. Then Ty turned to leave. "You can call me betty by the way," the woman called out at the last minute. "Welcome to The Daily Bugle!" Ty nodded and made her way out of the building with a huge grin on her face. With her name in the paper next to a photo that should have been Peter's, Ty had great faith that he would note her name, possibly as a rival. She now had a better shot at meeting her hero. Ty gave a little skip and a jump into the air punching her fist up. Who cared who was watching her? She had done it!

Ty happily paid for the latest issue of The Daily Bugle the next day. There was her picture! And in the bottom right corner of it her name was clearly printed. After hanging her first published photo on her wall of wonder(as she liked to call it) Ty ventured out. She felt so happy. Sure she hadn't met Peter Parker but now perhaps he knew her name! Ty saw her friend right where they had agreed to meet. "Trinity!," Ty called out to her friend. "Hey girl!" Trinity called back, "How's the big shot doing?" the girls laughed. "Oh please!" Ty laughed, "It was _one_ photo! But you can buy me pizza as a reward." Trinity shoved Ty. "Fine," she said, "But I'm choosing the topping!" A half an hour the two girl were seated at their favorite pizza parlor eating a slick of famous New York pizza. "So," Trinity asked, "You did all this just so this guy you've never even seen in real life will read your name?" "That's so unfair," Ty answered through a mouthful of pizza, "I've seen him before! He spoke to my photography class once. Of course during the middle of his mini lesson class ended and everyone but me walked out on him. And that's the day he became my hero. Ty gazed up into space and blushed at the thought. Her friend gave her a playful smack on the forehead. "Why don't you just look his name up and call him or something?" she suggested, "Or go to this place he works at and sit and wait for him?" Ty eyes her friend with wonder. "That's a brilliant idea!" she yelled ignoring the people who turned to look at her. Ty stood up and threw some tip money down onto the table. Trinity stood up as well. "What?! Your going right now?" Ty skipped to the door. "Of course," she winked, "See you later genius!" Trinity sat back down again dumbfounded. She then started to laugh. "Well, she said to herself, "That's Ty for ya. Always running off during the middle of something." With that Trinity went up to pay for the pizza and then headed home with a box of leftover pizza in her hands which contained a half eaten piece left by Ty.

Ty glanced at her watch and yawned. She had been sitting outside of The Daily Bugle on a rock hard, dirty bench for three hours. _But I can't leave yet! _She thought to herself._ I might miss him! _Ty sat for another hour. By now she had been playing Tetris on her phone forever! She finally stretched one last time and stood up to leave. Just then a man came racing down the street at full speed and ran into The Daily Bugle. It took Ty a few moment to realized that it had been him. Peter Parker! Ty help back a cry of joy. Now all she had to do was wait for him to come out and then…..and then….. Hmmmm. She hadn't thought that far ahead yet. _Well, _Ty thought to herself, _the greatest plans are those we make up as they go along. _Ty sat down once more on the bench and awaited the moment that her beloved hero would come out of the building. It was not but ten minutes later that Peter Parker bustled out of the building and took off down the street. Ty jumped up and raced after him. _Great, _she thought, _Now he's ganna think I'm chasing him._ Ty sighed while she ran after the man running ahead of her. _I guess I technically am though, _she grinned. Ty panted as she raced after Parker. _Why is he so fast? _She complained to herself. _And where is he off to in such a hurry?_ Ty watched Mr. Parker cross the street with a million other people at a crosswalk. _Oh no! _she thought in alarm. _I'm not ganna make it to the crosswalk in time! _Sure enough the little hand was blinking red by the time Ty reached the cross. She bent over and put her hand son her knees in order to catch her breath. She looked up in time to see what she thought was Parker's arm disappear down an alley. As soon as Ty could legally cross she sped off and rounded the corner that she thought she saw Parker go down. To Ty's disappointment the alley was empty. She sighed heavily and turned around. She was face to face with two large silvery-white eyes.

Ty screamed suddenly and flew back. The voice behind the mask laughed. "Sorry," it said as Ty held her heart and panted breathlessly, "Didn't mean to scare ya like that." Ty took another look at the figure. Yup, it was him. Sure enough Spider-Man hung upside-down from a thread just feet away from her. "Y..You startled me!" Ty stammered. "Haven't I seen you before," Spider-Man asked, tilting his head to one side. "Ty shook away the last of her spooked feeling and turned to totally face the hero hanging before her. "Yeah," she said awkwardly scratching her head, "You saved me the other day at that fire." "Oh yeah," Spider-Man replied nodding, "The photographer, right?" Ty nodded. She was surprised that he had remembered her. There must be a hundred people that he rescued each week. Probably more. "Are you the one who took that photo of me in the Bugle today?" he asked. Ty was startled. _I suppose he reads the paper though, _she thought. _I'm sure he's just a normal person when off duty. _"Yeah, that was me," she replied. _Or maybe he just likes looking at pictures of himself_, she giggled to herself. "Trying to put their old guy out of business?" Spider-Man asked with a joking voice. Ty was horrified! What is that's what Peter thought? "No!" she cried out, "I would never want that!" Ty watched in amazement as Spider-Man shot himself a small web and then leapt off his thread to sit on it almost like a seat. "So did ya just need money or what?" he asked casually. At first Ty felt defensive. Why was he asking such personal questions? But then she realized that maybe he was just trying to make friendly conversation. Ty shook her head no. "It was silly, really, why I did it," she said sheepishly. "Really dumb," she added after a second more of thought. Spider-Man relaxed in his hammock of a web. "Shoot," he said, "It can't be that dumb!" "Well…." Ty was uncertain. She looked at Spider-Man and then laughed. "What," he asked, "Do I have something on my mask?" "No," Ty replied, "It's just so silly now that I think about it." She sighed. "You see," she started, "there's this photographer who I greatly admire. I mean, I pretty much idolize him, but he doesn't even know I exist. For the past couple of years I have been doing all I can to become a great enough photographer so maybe I'd…" she broke off and swallowed, "..and be good enough to maybe speak to him. Get advice. A date maybe…" Ty waited for the spandex-clad man to break out laughing. He didn't. "Who is this man?" he asked. Ty was taken by surprise again. Why did he care? _Oh well, _she thought. _Like he's ganna tell anyone. _"Peter Parker," she stated without hesitation. Spider-Man fell off his hammock, landing on his feet at the last minute. "Really?" he asked sounded really surprised. "Yeah…" Ty mumbled quietly shuffling her feet in the dist on the ally street. Spider-Man gave a little laugh and then webbed himself up to a ledge on a building that sided the alley. "What's your name?," he asked, turning back to Ty. "Ty," she replied. _He doesn't need to know my last name, _she thought. _My first name is unique enough I suppose. _Spider-Man webbed up a little higher and then turned back one last time. "You know," he called down, "Peter is kinda my unofficial photographer." Ty nodded. Where was he going with this? "Well promise you won't sell any more of my photos to the Bugle and I just might talk to him for you if ya want." he offered. Ty was pretty sure that her jaw had just fallen down to the ground. "Are….are you serious?!" she yelled up to him. "Sure," he called back down teasingly, "but you gatta promise." "I promise," Ty called back up to the man now dangling once more from a thread. "Ok then. I'm sure I'll see you around photographer girl," he said. "Ty, was it?" he asked. "Sure is," Ty replied. A siren sounded in the distance and, with a nod, Spider-Man flew off on a thread. Ty stood where she was for some time after that. "Did that just happen?" she asked herself aloud. Turning around she noticed the large web hanging behind her. Ty grinned from ear to ear. "Heck yeah it did!" she told her self, then raced all the way home. She raced all the way up into her room and then ran out onto her balcony and turned her face into the breeze that drifted through the air. Ty couldn't hold in in anymore. She screamed at the top of her lungs with joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she yelled. Now all her effort were finally paying off. Her photography had helped he through after all. Ty had just found her way to Peter Parker. Through Spider-Man!

Ok this is my first Spidey story and it will most likely suck but I will try my best! Thank you for anyone who has actually read this! Whoo! Well, chapter three is on the way. Thanks again! Inudoggie


End file.
